


Hack my security system

by blumbleynary



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumbleynary/pseuds/blumbleynary
Summary: «First of all, I went for coffee, as you can see. And secondly-»«What's the second thing?» A grin appears on Martín's face.«Hack my security system.»OR: AU, where are Martín and Andrés the hackers who helped rob the Banco de España.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Hack my security system

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's me again ;)
> 
> I hope you won't hit me hard if I post this... I'll probably delete it after a while, because I feel ashamed of it lol 
> 
> but anyway, I hope you'll like it, so enjoy this shit ❤️

« _Professor, what's next?_ » His brows were drawn together in a cute frown, his shoulders were tense, and his hands were already on the keyboard, preparing to write another code. 

« _Security system. It needs to be turned off so that-_ » Sergio's voice could be heard even through Martín's headphones. Andrés grinned when he heard the Professor's hesitation when Martín interrupted him with a clatter on the keyboard. « _However, you already know everything_.» 

Every time Andrés looked at Martín's work, he felt a strange longing inside him. Those fingers, typing with dexterity, that focused look, as if if he relaxed, the entire _Banco de España_ would explode, killing not only the hostages, but the entire team, and with them the police, who had set up a «camp» nearby. 

« _The alarm is off_ ,» Berrote bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it. How Andrés wished it was his hand. 

« _Fine. Stay in touch_ ,» Professor nodded, receiving an equally restrained nod from Martín, and hung up. 

Berrote leaned back in his chair, throwing his head back, closing his eyes and sighing. It was certainly not an easy job, but breaking into the security system was probably the smallest thing they did for the Professor and his team. 

Andrés walks over to Martín's desk and sits on the edge, sipping from his coffee cup and putting another one on the table. Berrote raises his head, smiling warmly. 

« _Thank you_ ,» he picks up the cup and takes a sip. Latte. Just what he needs. « _They should be coming in soon, I guess._ » 

His hand cupping the damn coffee cup, his lips leaning against the lid to take another sip, and the soft moans of pleasure that occasionally escaped from Martín's throat, obviously very hungry for coffee. _Fuck_. 

« _Why aren't you in your place_?» Martín says and shifts in his chair, and of course Andrés can't help but notice. 

« _I- first of all, I went for coffee, as you can see. And secondly-_ » He thought, settling himself more comfortably on the table. Of course, he knew that sitting on tables was not allowed, at least for the sake of decency, but he always successfully ignored this rule. Andrés crossed his right leg over his left and rested his elbow on his knee, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing. 

« _What's the second thing?_ » A grin appears on Martín's face. 

« _Hack my security system_ ,» Andrés suddenly blurts out, and it's probably the stupidest thing he could have said in his life. He can't believe he said it out loud. It sounded like a flirtation from the boy, never talking with girls, but a great need for sex. 

Martín snorts. 

« _Well_ ,» he laughs softly and puts his coffee cup on the table next to Andrés. « _Pablo! Sit here, I'll take a break._ » 

Andrés was always surprised by his easy communication with colleagues. He could never just ask someone ( _other than Martín, of course_ ) to ask to replace him, and he also had to do it in such a way that a colleague would agree... 

« _Okay_ ,» Pablo shrugged and waved Martín to get up. And Martín stands up. His hand gently and almost weightlessly passes over Andrés' thigh. He's in shock. Martín did it so casually, as if every day he has sex with colleagues who offer to do it with stupid phrases from the site «how-to-flirt-with-girls dot com». 

« _Come on_ ,» Martín leans in close to Andrés' ear, burning him with his breath. Andrés slides off the table and goes after Martín, trying not to accidentally hurt anyone, and at the same time hiding his erection. 

Martín led him into a utility room. Andrés started to open his mouth, but was cut off. 

« _No, I couldn't take you to the bathroom, if that's what you want to say_ ,» Martín touches his forehead to Andrés' and breathes heavily, like a hunted animal. 

« _That's not, but okay_ ,» Andrés tilts his head to the side, his lips just brushing Martín's, but not kissing him. « _I rather wanted to ask you about why you took me anywhere at all_.» 

They both closed their eyes. 

« _I don't know, Andrés. I don't know_ ,» Martín's voice drops to a whisper, and his lips begin to move slowly. The kiss turns out to be gentle, without a single hint of tongue, which, of course, doesn't suit Andrés. His tongue slowly licks Martín's lower lip, and a soft sigh escapes his throat, more like a moan when he feels the tip of his tongue on his own. 

« _Martín-_ » 

But Berrote just smiles, clinging to Andrés denser. His hard-on rests squarely on Martín's thigh, and he pulls back, biting his lip, and looks down. 

« _Maybe you can tell me the access code?_ » he gently touches his lips to Andrés' neck and rises higher, kissing the line of his chin. 

« _You know, there's biometric protection-_ _O-o-oh_ ,» he groans as Martín moves his leg slightly, brushing against his cock. « _Fingerprints_.» 

Martín doesn't have to say it twice, he takes the hint easily and reaches for Andrés' fly. He loudly snorts the air when hand Berrote squeezes his cock, and the tongue is passed on the neck.

« ** _Fuck, Martín_** ,» Andrés hisses, grabbing Martín's hair as he pulls his pants and boxers down to his knees and wraps his hand around his cock, starting to move his hand. « _Faster, please_.»

« _No_ ,» Martín's voice is confident, not shaky like Andrés', though he was just as excited. « _Tell me why you called me here_.» 

« _I think it's obvious, **o-o-oh, fuck, please**_ ,» he groans and grabs Martín's shoulders, pulling him closer. 

Martín doesn't seem happy with this answer. He stops. 

« _Tell me, why me? Have you thought about me before?_ » Martín's cock twitches slightly at the thought that Andrés might have fantasized about him. 

« _Yes, I thought so. Damn, did you see yourself at work? I so wanted your fingers- **Fuck** , I'm going to come_,» he whimpers, and Martín just squeezes his cock at the base, demanding details. « _They were inside me. I didn't think I could experience this, but hell, I can_.» 

« _Do you want my fingers inside you?_ » Martín asks bluntly, Andrés' cheeks turning slightly red. 

« _Y-yes, please_ ,» he buries his forehead against Martín's chest and slowly reaches for the hand resting on his cock. He takes her in his, twining their fingers together and kissing his knuckles. « _Look at your beautiful hands. Who wouldn't want them inside?_ » 

It seems to be Martín's turn to be embarrassed. 

« _Have you ever done this to yourself?_ » he turns Andrés to face the wall and reaches for his mouth, thrusting two fingers in. 

Andrés nods, answering Martín's question, and obediently takes his fingers in his mouth, sucking them. He swallows his fingers as much as possible, suppressing the gag reflex, licking them, wetting them with saliva. 

« _How did you do that?_ » Martín asks again, pulling his fingers out of Andrés' mouth, allowing him to take a deep breath and tell him. 

« _In the shower- **God, Martín** , just shove them in me_,» his voice is hoarse with excitement, and his breath is ragged, as if he's just run ten kilometers without stopping. 

« _Tell me first, dear_ ,» he bites Andrés in the neck, leaving faint but still tooth marks. 

« _I was thinking about you that time. I've always noticed how fast you type, how beautifully your fingers move- **holy shit**!_» he falters again, causing Martín to stop running his fingers around his hole. « _I thought about how you'd shove them inside me, how you'd open me, come in and fuck me until you came inside me._ » 

« _So you want me to do this?_ » he slowly pushes one finger inside Andrés, causing him to bend and moan Martín's name. They both like it. « _Andrés, dear Andrés._ » 

« _Martín, please, more_ ,» de Fonollosa rolls her eyes, pressing harder against the wall as Martín finds the prostate and presses down on it. 

« _I don't think you're ready for this today, honey_ ,» he gently kisses Andrés' shoulder, which is covered by a white shirt, pulls out his finger and turns it to face him, immediately kissing him on the lips. 

_Not ready for this today. Perhaps there will be next times?_

« _Martin, let me come_ ,» he moans, burying his nose in Martín's neck, and his scent fills Andrés' lungs. 

« _Ask me. Ask well_ ,» the grin reappears on Martín's face. It doesn't seem to have disappeared anywhere. 

« _Please, Martín_ ,» Andrés whimpers, sliding his hand down to Martín's cock and squeezing it, moving his hand slightly. 

Martín doesn't answer. He just croaks softly in Andrés' ear as he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down with his boxers. He puts his hand on Andrés' buttock, pulling him closer, and wraps his hand around both of their cocks, starting to move it. 

« _Martín_ -» 

The last thing said de Fonollosa before he come. Admittedly, this is one of the most beautiful things Martín has ever seen in his life. He ends up following, only from the realization that he is the cause of such a wonderful sight. 

They both come to their senses pretty quickly, just exchanging lazy kisses for a while and laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation. 

« _Next time, we don't need to do it in the back room_ ,» Martín says, smiling and stroking Andrés' back. 

« _Will there be a next time?_ » he decides to ask de Fonollosa anyway. The question had already popped up in his head a few moments ago, and to be sad in the evenings because he hadn't asked it earlier would be bad for Andrés. 

« _Of course. You didn't think I'd just let you go, did you?_ » Martín kisses him again, gently. 

« _Great. Now come on, Paulo must be waiting for you,_ » Andrés adjusts the belt on his trousers and runs a hand through his hair, making it look more presentable. 

« _He's Pablo, Andrés_ ," Martín's lips lightly brush Andrés' cheek, and he leaves the room, leaving Andrés alone with his thoughts for a few seconds. 

He catches up with him, discussing the next steps of Sergio and his team. They both know that neither of them is thinking about Sergio, the plan, or the team. Nothing but each other.


End file.
